Hayley Steele
Hayley Steele Hayley Steele is described as the most popular and friendly girl at Lakewood High. She is a cheerleader, plays lacrosse, has been in ballet since she was little, is in student council and much much more. She had already been part of The Troop, along with Felix, before Jake became a member. Hayley can sometimes get a little full of herself, shown in Taming of the Cube where she continuosly bragged about her part in the school play. She has been on the bring of getting kicked off the cheerleading team a few times due to The Troop always making her late to practice, which causes the cheer capiton, Roxanne, to be quite un-fond of Hayley. As shown in Pajama Game...of Death Hayley seems to think she's better than Jake, and in "The Taming of the Cube" when she and Jake are switched, she is quick to try an "improve" Jake. Relationships Roxanne Although Hayley doesn't seem to have disliking toward Roxanne & from time to time, tries to make friends with her, Roxanne has shown strong dislikes of Hayley & also ignores all her friendly advantages, even when Hayley saved her life when she was about to fall to her death in Pajama Game...of Death, she still hesistated to say something nice, but it didn't bother her at all. She, along with Jake also saved her from a Vespinox Larvae when it planted on her, which caused her to attack Hayley & eat a cat. She often wants to kick her off the squad because Hayley is always late. This has been shown in "Pajama Game...of Death" and when Hayley found a note Roxanne was writing to another cheerleader, rudely dissing Hayley. Mr. Stockley The two seem to have a great student-teacher relationship. Quite often, Mr. Stockley asks Hayley for adivice and visa versa. Felix Garcia Hayley views Felix as a good friend, and the two have been a part of The Troop before Jake was admitted. Hayley always has Felix's back, especially when he is being picked on by other classmates. Felix views Hayley as a very close friend, and she is one of his only friends. It is unknown if they feel any attraction toward each other. But it's quite unlikely. Jake Collins Jake and Hayley seem to have developed a close relationship since the first episodes. At the begining the two has a strained friendship and continuously disagreed. Hayley is often irritated with his careless antics and Jake didn't like her "perfect" attitude. As the series progressed, they have been seen getting along better, often seen talking to each other in school or at base. It is hinted quite a few times that the two feel some sort of attraction for each other. In "Forest Grump" when Jake developed feelings for new classmate, and Dryad, Laurel, Hayley was quick to deny jealousy, which led to a heaated argument between her and Jake. Also in "Taming of the Cube" when Hayley, in Jake's body, helped Jake get a date with the girl he had a crush on. But when she walks out on the date after pointing out that Jake and Hayley(while their personalities where switched) "we're into each other and could have each other.", Hayley, in Jakes body, doesn't try to stop Claudia from leaving. When Jake tried to talk to her on IM, Claudia still mad at him for cheating on her, even though he didn't do so, blocked him from chatting with her on IM forever. The two were fake-dating in an episode called "Speed" in an attempt to capture an Eris Fairy, but there was a hint of something more than friends shown when they were fake fighting, when Jake said If i ever had a chance to be your boyfriend, I would never walk away, greatly touching Hayley's heart. Category:Character